London Chaos
by sjmax
Summary: Stranger Things AU - It's 1995 and Max is living and working in London when an unexpected visitor arrives.
1. Chapter 1

Stranger Things AU – Max is in living and working in London when she gets an unexpected visitor. This will multi chapter if people like it.

* * *

Max sat there enjoying the noise. Her head hurt too much when it was quiet. A huge cheer went up from inside the pub and she smiled. The English fans were having a ball; she didn't know much about soccer except that now she was in England, she had to call it football, but they had scored a goal it seemed.

Lucas walked out and put down two pints on the table. Max picked hers up and took a big swallow. She grimaced, hating the sweetness of it.

"You got the wrong cider" she said.

Lucas picked up his pint of larger and took a swig. "Sorry" he said.

"I like dry cider" she said.

Lucas stared at her over the rim of his glass. He put it down.

"Sorry" he said again. "You want me to get another one?"

A loud groan filtered out from inside the pub. Max picked her pint glass up again and took another swig.

"Don't bother" she said and sighed.

They sat there for a while not talking. It seemed odd, hearing the drunken laughter when they were sat in such serious silence. Max looked up at the square of sky above her and wished she could see the stars.

"About the business with Sam" Lucas said.

"I don't want to talk about Sam" Max said.

Lucas sighed. "Things don't go away just because you refuse to talk about them" he said. He stared at Max and wondered when she had stopped loving him. Perhaps she never had. "I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy" he said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy." Max shifted awkwardly in her chair; she wasn't good at difficult conversations.

Lucas nodded and took another swig of his pint, then he stood up. "I'm going to head off" he said. Inside the pub, another cheer exploded. Max nodded. "Don't burn my stuff while I'm gone" he said with a rueful smile.

"Only your crappy music." Max's eyes twinkled for a moment. "When does your train leave?"

Lucas looked at his watch. "Not for another two hours" he said. "But you know…" he shrugged and shifted his black holdall from his right hand to his left. "Bye Max" he said.

"Enjoy Scotland" Max said.

Lucas smiled sadly and walked away, and Max looked back up to the empty sky.

* * *

England won the game and happy, drunken revellers fell out of the pub and their euphoria spilt over the streets of London. Max stayed in the pub's courtyard listening to the singing and loud banter that would continue into the small hours. She was on her third pint, but she was sipping this one slowly.

Andy walked out. "You plan on staying put all night?" he asked in his harsh South London accent. He plonked himself down next to her facing the opposite way so that his back was leaning against the table. "What a night" he said and stretched out his long legs.

He got out a small tin and dug out a pre-rolled cigarette. He lit it and inhaled deeply. He looked sideways at Max. "You alright sweetheart?" he said.

Max smiled at him. Andy was a good friend, had nearly been something more, but the timing had never been right, for either of them. Now he was just someone she worked with behind the bar and who listened to her, even though she never said what she truly felt.

Lucas had gone and she felt lost, but she would never tell Andy, she wouldn't even admit it herself.

"I saw the fella leave earlier" he dragged on his cigarette.

Max nodded. "Yeah, he's gone to Scotland."

"Scotland? What the bloody hell does he want to do in Scotland? It's bloody freezing in Scotland!"

Max laughed. "He won't like that." She took Andy's cigarette and took a drag and then handed it back. "He's going to do this intensive course on optimum bone and muscle strengthening."

Andy stared at her. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Max laughed again. "Search me."

"I've gotta clear up; you hanging around?"

Max looked back up to the sky. "Yeah" she said. "Got nowhere to go."

Max climbed up the stairs to her pokey flat above the pub. She loved it, despite the almost constant noise of the London streets below. It was quick and easy for work, but now, without Lucas, it felt empty. She flopped down onto her faded blue sofa; it had belonged to the previous tenants and probably to the ones before that. She dreaded to think what might be lurking under the cushions. She yawned feeling tired, but for some reason not wanting to sleep.

She had a few days off work, but she had no idea what she would do with her time.

She wished she could feel more positive about life. London was awesome, and she loved the people. She was only a bar maid, but she loved her job too. She had even fulfilled her ambition of joining a band and loved the Friday night gigs, but even that felt different now.

She wondered if she had any bottles of cider in the fridge but couldn't be bothered to get up and look. She looked around and noticed one of Lucas's t-shirts was draped over the back of a chair. She stared at it and felt tears pricking behind her eyes. She took a deep breath. She knew she didn't love him anymore so why did it feel so bloody hard without him?

It was just different now and she had to suck it up. It had been a long time since she had been alone and at one time, she had thought her, and Lucas were forever. It hurt being wrong.

She stood up and went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, then she closed it again. It was gone 1am, she should just head to bed. She yawned suddenly as if her body acknowledged the need to sleep.

She met the bed with exhaustion and sleep arrived before Lucas had even departed London.

* * *

She was awoken by someone banging on the door downstairs. It was loud and it was persistent. She blinked several times in succession, trying to dislodge the sleep. She sat up wearily and looked at the clock; it was 7am. She swore under her breath and hoped whoever it was would just go away.

"Hello!" Someone was calling through the letter box. She swore again and got out of bed in irritation.

She grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled on trackpants and stomped downstairs. Another bang on the door.

"Wait up" she yelled tugging the sweatshirt over her head. She yanked open the door angrily.

A smiling face peered into the gloom of the flat's narrow hallway.

"Max!"

"Oh my god, El…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, you and Lucas…" El grinned.

"You and Mike?"

"You first."

Max pulled a face. "It was all going really well." She picked up her drink and took a sip. "He's a pretty special guy."

"Well, I know that." El picked up her drink too and cautiously took a sip. Max was introducing her to cider, but she wasn't sure she liked it. She pulled a face and put her glass down.

She yawned.

"Jet leg still?" El nodded. "You definitely should have tried to stay awake earlier…"

"What time is it?" El yawned again.

"Nearly lunchtime." Max drained her glass. "Another? Or do you need to crash again?"

"What I need, is to know what happened between you and Lucas."

Max sighed. "Sam happened." She stood up. "How about trying the sweet cider instead?"

"You need to tell me about Sam first!"

Max grinned. "No, we need to find you a drink first."

Max disappeared into the bar and El yawned. It was becoming exhausting. She thought of sleep and allowed herself to drift. The warmth of the English sun was caressing her skin and a gentle breeze wafted her hair. She smiled to herself. London. She could hardly believe it.

"You fallen asleep?" Max sat back down and nudged El.

"I can't believe I'm in London!"

Max smiled happily. "I'm glad you're here, but what did Mike say, and more to the point, why didn't he come?"

El sipped the new pint Max had put down in front of her. She let the cold liquid coat her tongue before swallowing. She licked her lips.

"I guess sweet cider is your thing then." Max said with a laugh. She took a long sip of her own drink, then leant forwards over the table. "Mike," she said.

El grimaced. "Well, he didn't want me to come. He had this great job offer and thought it meant London wasn't on the cards anymore, but I told him I still wanted to come and…" El shrugged. "He didn't like that." She took another swig of cider. "That is really good," she said laughing.

"So, is it over?"

El shrugged again. "No…" She trailed off. "I mean, he says not, but…" She looked at Max and was surprised by the sudden desire to cry. She sniffed.

Max took her hand. "I'm sorry, El. Are you okay?"

El shook her head. "I'm fine," she said. "I love him still, but why does he have to feel he has to be in charge you know? Like I need looking after."

Max stared at her friend. "That's not Mike, El. That's men." She took another gulp of cider. "I mean, I don't suppose it's all men."

"Was Lucas like that?"

Max screwed up her face. "Not really, but only because I laid the groundwork a long time ago. Poor guy didn't stand a chance really."

"Do you still love him?" El was trying to drink as quickly as Max, but she was finding it hard going.

"Yes. Always." She shrugged. "Just not enough, not to cheat on him."

"Sam?"

Max nodded. "Sam." She picked up her pint and raised it towards El. "Enough of this talk," she said. "You're here and I've got some days off and I'm going to show you the best time." She grinned. "You ready for it?"

El raised her glass too. "Definitely ready." She said. She felt a flutter of excitement. Max had always been someone she was in awe of. She admired her courage and her lack of concern about what others thought of her. And she had always been insanely jealous of her red hair, but more than anything, she loved her, because she had been the first girl to make El feel normal.

The clinked glasses and drained their drinks.

Andy walked out.

"Ladies…" He smiled and sank down into the seat between the girls.

"You're a man, Andy," Max said.

El laughed.

"I am indeed." He looked at El and winked. "All man," he said.

El blushed furiously.

"Then answer this, Mr 'All Man'. Why is it men think, women like us, this is El, by the way. Strong women, like us, need looking after all the time?"

Andy took out his cigarette tin and withdrew a roll up. He lit it with a small lighter and took a drag. The smoke billowed around their heads. He puffed out smoke through his nose. He looked at El.

"I can't speak for your American men," he said. "But I recognise a strong woman when I see one." He took another toke on his cigarette. "And honestly, I just do what I'm told."

He smiled. El smiled back. She was suddenly thirsty, but her glass was empty.

"I see what's going on here…" Max glared at him. "Seriously, Andy, she just got here!"

"Don't she need to go to bed, then?" His smile reached his eyes and he cocked an eyebrow. El found herself incapable of speech.

"Oh my God, El, don't fall for it. Seriously!" She whacked Andy on his chest. He laughed and offered El his cigarette. He winked at her.

El took his cigarette. He was staring at her and it made the heat rise in her body. She took a drag and blew the smoke out in his face. He squinted but didn't take his eyes off her.

El handed him back the cigarette and their hands touched.

"Keep it," he said. "I need to get back to work." He turned to Max. "Gig Friday?" he asked standing up. Max nodded. Andy looked back at El. "I'll look forward to that," he said and sauntered back inside the pub.

Max shook her head, but her eyes danced.

"You have totally fallen for that, haven't you?" She laughed. "Oh my god, El!"

El grinned. "I think," she said, "that London agrees with me."


	3. Chapter 3

"What's with all this rain?" El turned away from the small window and shivered. It was the middle of summer in London, but there was a chill in the air.

"It's London," Max said simply. "That's what happens." She was standing in the doorway of the small kitchen of her flat. "Wow." She walked over to El. "You look drop-dead gorgeous," she said.

El did a little twirl. With Max's help, she had bought a small grey dress from Carnaby Street, that she had paired with leggings and black boots.

"Biker-chick look definitely suits you," Max said. She nodded approvingly. "We just need to fix one thing…" She pulled out a kitchen chair. "Sit," she said with a grin.

El grinned back and sat down.

"First things first," Max said. She opened a cupboard and grabbed a bottle of vodka. She put it down in front of El. She produced two shot glasses and filled both, to the brim.

"Cheers," she said in her best London accent.

El giggled. "That is a terrible accent," she said. She picked up her shot glass and they clinked, gently. "Cheers, darling," she said, mimicking Stella who worked behind the bar. Her accent was spot-on.

El grimaced as the fiery liquid burnt her throat.

"I don't think I like vodka very much," she said as Max poured another. She laughed. "Oh well, when in London…" They drank again.

"Now," Max said, rubbing her hands together. "We need to make you look smoking, so that Andy doesn't know what's hit him."

"Make-up?" El said. She was inept at it. And unimaginative.

"Make-up," Max said. Her own make-up was a little on the heavy side, perhaps, but with her red hair and her black, velvet dress, she was eye-turning.

Max got to work. Within 10 minutes, she had transformed El. She made her look alluring and a little bit dangerous. El stared at herself and felt her confidence soar. She felt sexy. She looked sexy. She smiled at her reflection.

"You like?" Max said staring over her shoulder.

El nodded. "I like," she said.

"Andy will like too," Max whispered into her ear.

El blushed. An image of Mike popped into her head, but then Max handed her another vodka and the image wobbled and faded.

* * *

"Scotland's cold," Lucas said, "but it was colder in the flat, you know. In the end."

Mike pulled a face into the phone. "It's definitely over then?"

Lucas sighed. "Definitely over," he said. He still felt shell-shocked. He had always believed that he and Max were forever.

"I'm sorry dude," Mike said. He paused, feeling awkward. He had called Lucas to speak about El, not knowing about him and Max.

"Don't sweat it," Lucas said. He smiled into the phone. "When are you coming over? It's about time you saw England. I can come back to London and show you around…"

Mike paused. "I want to," he said. "I just got this crazy good job offer though…" He trailed off. "El's already there…"

"Oh." Lucas pulled a face. "So, you okay with that?"

Mike sighed. "Not really, but she went anyway."

Lucas thought for a moment, not sure whether he wanted to get involved. In the end, it was loyalty towards his friend that was more important. "Max is into partying," he said. There was an uneasy silence. "I'm not saying El will be dragged into it…"

"El doesn't like partying," Mike said.

"London's different," Lucas said carefully. He thought of all the lock-in's the London pubs had, and the gigs and the booze and the dancing. "It's just different," he said again.

Mike felt something in his stomach that felt like nerves. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to believe that El would suddenly turn into a party animal, but she was so far away, and they had argued before she left.

"I'm going to call her," he said to Lucas. "I'm sorry about you and Max."

"Just come," Lucas said again.

* * *

It was nearly 10pm and Max and El were sitting in the bar.

"Drink up," Max said to El. "We need to leave."

El swallowed her vodka and stood up.

"Ready when you are," she said.

Andy leant across the bar. He grinned at El.

"I'll see you there, around midnight," he said. He looked at Max. "What time you guys on?"

Max shrugged. "First set 11, I think." She frowned. "You'll see the second set though…" She smiled at him. "Assuming you can take your eyes off El…" She patted his cheek.

Andy looked back at El.

"Doubtful," he said. "See you later, El." He held her gaze for a moment and then he turned away to pull a pint.

Stella suddenly appeared.

"Some bloke just called," she said. "I thought you had left, sorry. He was calling form London."

El looked at Max.

"Mike."

Max shrugged. "No harm in him not reaching you tonight, is there?"

"I should call him back…"

Max sighed. "You can, if you want, but is he going to tell you to have a wicked night and enjoy yourself, or is he going to bring you down?" She took hold of El's shoulders. "You look ready to party to me." She smiled.

El smiled too. She had a feeling she had never felt before. It wasn't just the booze and Andy's attention. It was the prospect of dancing and feeling free.

She loved Mike, but she didn't want him, not right then.

"Let's go," she said and linked her arm through Max's. She turned to look at Andy over her shoulder. He winked at her across the bar and she waved.

Max was right. She was ready to party.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

El had never felt so alive. The floor in the basement of the dingy Camden pub was sticky and it was dark and dingy too. There was an aroma of sweat mingled with booze and it was too loud to talk. She had been trodden on and a pint had been tipped down her dress. And the toilets were disgusting.

But she was loving every second.

Max's band hadn't even played their first set yet. It was late, but no one cared. Music was blaring out so loud from the sound system, that El was certain her heart was thumping in time to the music.

The space was small. Claustrophobic even. And it was anonymous.

Every now and then, she caught sight of Max grinning and sweating in her direction. She grinned and sweated back. Attempts at talking had failed, but there was laughter and holding hands and drinking too. Lots of drinking.

Finally. Just gone midnight, a guy stepped up onto the low stage and began to plug wires in. He was joined by another guy and then a girl with cropped hair and red trousers. Max shouted, loudly (and pointlessly) into El's ear and then made her way to the stage. El felt excited and nervous. She had never heard her friend sing before and wanted her to be brilliant. She watched for a moment. She looked brilliant. All that red hair and the pale, quite moody, expression.

El grinned to herself and decided to head for the toilet. It was a long and painful process. Lots of bodies to trawl through and the inevitable queue.

She got there in one piece and waited patiently. Her heart was still hammering, and the sweat was sitting, like a sheen, upon her flesh. She didn't care. She smiled at the girl in front of her and got a smile back.

It was easy waiting. She listened to the chat and the laughter. One girl, near the front of the queue began to chant 'football's coming home' and within seconds, the whole queue was singing along. El had no idea about football, but she had witnessed the euphoria on the streets. England had just beaten Spain and football mania was at fever pitch. She found herself singing along too; 'it's coming home, it's coming home…'

She got to the stall and closed the door against the raucous singing. She grinned while she peed. She loved London and she loved Londoners.

Away from the dance floor, where the band would soon be playing, the music was much less intense. People were talking to each other normally.

El headed straight for the bar. She prepared herself for a long wait, knowing the several people working frantically pulling pints and measuring spirits, might not get to her for several minutes. She didn't mind waiting. She liked listening to the London accents. She felt immersed in the culture, despite it being so radically different from her own. It felt comfortable. She found herself wearing it like a well-loved jacket.

Someone nudged her and she turned and saw a huge grin and behind it, Andy.

"Drink?" he asked. He waved a tenner at a barman with several tattoos and piercings.

"My mate, Andy!" The barman shouted. They shook hands. "Mental tonight, mate. What you having? Usual?"

Andy nudged El again. "Jack and Coke?" he said.

El nodded. She had no idea what a jack and coke was.

"I need to buy one for Max too," she said.

Andy turned to the barman and held up 3 fingers.

He leant on the bar and turned sideways so that he was looking directly at El. His stare was unwavering and if she hadn't already been red from the heat and dancing, she would have blushed.

"You're looking fantastic this evening," he said. He was leaning close to her. She could feel his breath on her cheek. His smile grew. "And you've been dancing those impressive boots of yours, off. I can tell."

El grinned back. "Haven't stopped," she said.

"It's a great little place, isn't it?" he said. The barman deposited 3 drinks on the bar.

He winked at Andy. "Pay me next time," he said. He leant towards El. "Look after him," he said. "He's a lamb underneath all that testosterone."

Andy cocked his eyebrows at El. "Don't listen to him," he said. He leant closer to her. "There's nothing meek about me."

El felt herself getting even hotter. She liked Andy. He was unbelievably sexy, with a lovely smile and twinkling eyes, but he scared her too. He was almost too much of a man. She glanced at the muscles on his forearms and swallowed a big gulp of drink.

"Just so you know," she said. "I have a boyfriend."

He nodded, but his grin stayed effortlessly in place. He moved a loose strand of her hair away from her eye.

"Your eyes are insane," he said. El took another gulp of drink.

"Thanks," she said, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

"Where is he by the way?"

El frowned. "Who?"

Andy laughed. "The boyfriend. Where is he now?"

"Oh." El laughed, with what she hoped, was an air of indifference, but she was starting to feel mildly hysterical. "He's in the States."

Andy took a swig of his own drink. "That's good," he said.

And despite the noise of the bar and the pushing and the heat, El suddenly felt as if she was all alone in the world with Andy. He leant towards her. Never taking his gaze from her eyes. He smiled again, but it was loaded with intent. And then his lips met her lips. It was gentle and sweet and soft and El just about melted on the spot.

"Couldn't resist," he said. "Sorry." His playful grin was back in place. "Shall we go and get hot and sweaty on the dance floor?"

El nodded and allowed Andy to take her hand. She followed him as if in a daze. She felt a thousand feet tall. She felt sexy and confident. Like a Goddess. She smiled to herself. She smiled at the world.

She gave Max her drink and Max drank thirstily.

"Cheers," she said. She kissed El on the cheek. "Andy is totally into you," she said.

El smiled. "I know."

"You can touch, but that's all, okay?" Max grinned. "At least for tonight."

El dissolved into the waiting audience again. Everyone seemed to be drunk or happy or both. People were still chanting about the football coming home, but then the lead guitarist hammered out a riff that seemed to make the room swell with its noise. Max grinned at El and raised her glass.

"Welcome to London," she said into her microphone. She pointed at El. "This is for you."

There was something intense about live music in that small space. Everything seemed so magnified. El was aware of her heart and Andy's touch and the sensation of his body every time they touched. There was so much heat and sweat, but so much joy in that cramped room. The music was ricocheting from the black walls and soaking into El's soul.

She watched Max mesmerised. She was powerful and soulful, and she connected with everyone who watched her. She sang to them all. The music thrashed wildly, but Max was cool and serene. She was effortless.

And El danced and danced. She jumped up and down and spilt her drink and had another and another and she let Andy wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck. She held hands with him and kissed him and let the night with it all its chaos, possess her.


	5. Chapter 5

The lights, when they came on, jolted El from her wild state. She looked around and saw that everyone else had the same dazed look, as if waking up from an exhilarating dream. She was suddenly, painfully aware of her sweat, the stickiness of her clothes, her throbbing feet and the sudden and overwhelming tiredness.

Max jumped off the stage and grabbed hold of her.

"My God. You have to come to every gig. You were amazing."

"I just danced. _You_ were amazing, but now, I am literally dead."

Max laughed. "I gotta help these guys. It will be another hour. Get another drink and sit down for a bit."

El winced at the thought of another drink, but then Andy was suddenly by her side handing her a glass. She took it. He smiled at her, but the lights had done something to her. She felt inhibited again.

She sipped the Jack Daniels and grimaced. Had it been that sweet before, she wondered.

"You look like you need to sit down," he said. He took her hand and led her towards the main bar that was now rapidly emptying.

He called out to the barman. The one with the tattoos and piercings.

"Just leaving El here to put her feet up. She's with the band," he said.

The barman waved his hand indifferently. There were glasses everywhere. El felt embarrassed to sit down in the middle of it all.

"I'm going to help the band pack up," Andy said. He smiled. "Stay put, okay?"

El nodded and watched him walk away. He was taller than Mike and stronger looking. She closed her eyes and groaned. She didn't want to think of Mike. She wanted to think of Andy and the way his kisses had made her feel.

The barman was deftly stacking glasses together on a tray.

"Do you need some help?" El asked halfheartedly.

He grinned at her and winked. El noticed a lot of London men winked. It was cute.

"You look like you're going to drop if you don't sit," he said. "So, do as the man says and stay put."

El plopped down, relieved. She took another sip of the Jack Daniels. Her stomach did a flip. She pushed it away. She couldn't imagine ever wanting to drink the stuff again.

Mike was standing there.

"I know you slept with him," he said.

"I didn't!" El looked over, but it wasn't Andy standing there naked. It was the barman with the tattoos. She frowned. Her head was swimming with Jack Daniels. Had she slept with him? Why couldn't she remember?

"El…"

She gasped and opened her eyes. It was Max. She grinned.

"Good sleep?" She laughed and sat down next to her. She took her half- finished drink. "My god, what a night."

"You were unbelievable." El nudged Max with her shoulder. "I knew you could sing, but you were way better than I thought."

"Thanks," Max said. She smiled coyly. "I love being up there." She yawned. "They're talking about doing a tour around Australia." She said. She looked at El. "Would you be interested in coming?"

"Australia?" Max nodded. El's eyes blazed. Her dream was to travel, but she didn't think she would ever be brave enough to do it alone. And Mike just never seemed interested. He wanted to save for a mortgage. Get the better job. Provide for her. Provide for the family they would one day have. "When?"

The lead guitarist sat down.

"When, what?" she said. She lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

El couldn't believe how cool she appeared. It looked as if she had just got out of the shower. She looked at El and smiled.

"Telling El about Australia," Max said taking the cigarette and having a drag.

"We've not been properly introduced, have we?" She reached over and took El's hand. "I'm Sam," she said.

Even her hand felt soft.

"Sam," El repeated. She glanced at Max. Sam released her hand.

"I'm El," El said with a smile. She looked back at Max.

"Max has told you about me then, has she?" Sam nudged Max with her shoulder. Max flushed and then finally looked at El. She looked embarrassed.

Sam stood up. "I'm off then," She looked at El. "Nice to meet you El. You definitely have to come to every gig from now on and Australia too. It'll be fun." She looked at Max and winked. "Night beautiful," she said.

It suddenly seemed very quiet.

"I thought it was just the guys who winked," El said. She was staring after Sam.

"What?"

El looked at her. "So that's Sam. As in _Sam…_As in, _Sam happened_?"

Max laughed. "Yep. That's Sam."

"Wow, okay. So, does that mean you're…?"

Max shook her head. "First and only time. It was fun, you know, but I like boys. I think."

Now El laughed. "You think?"

"Well, I'm attracted to boys. I don't ever look at a girl and think, 'wow, you're hot', but I look at a girl and think 'wow, you look good in that', or 'you're hair is amazing', but I don't ever get that…tingle." She laughed. "Although, Sam definitely gave me that tingle." She shrugged and took another sip of El's Jack Daniels. "But then, we were both drunk, and she's an expert."

El took the drink and took a swig. It didn't taste any better warm.

"An expert?"

Max nodded. "Yep. She doesn't hide the fact that sex to her, is just about having fun. She likes to do it as often as possible and with no ties." She suddenly looked serious. "Do you mind? I mean, are you okay with it? It doesn't freak you out?"

El shook her head in disbelief. "God. No," she said. "I mean, no it doesn't freak me out and of course I'm okay with it." She put her arm through Max's. "And besides, she is pretty hot!"

Max laughed and took the glass back again. "You better watch out. She'll be after you next!" She drained the last of the drink and put the empty glass down.

El laughed too. "No. I'm definitely not interested in girls," she said with a slight shake of her head.

"Just Andy then?"

El groaned. "What will I tell Mike?"

"You kissed!" Max said. "You're in London!" She grinned again. "London is mad. London is… chaos!"

El laughed. "So, when are we going to Australia then?"

* * *

It was as if someone had dropped something very heavy onto her head. And then poisoned her for good measure.

El groaned and tried to move, but moving meant the tide of nausea threatened to engulf her. She groaned again.

How was she alive? She should be dead. No one could feel that bad and still be alive.

"So, you're definitely alive then?"

"No, dead."

She heard Max laugh. "Get up. Take these with water. Have a long shower. Eat some toast."

El groaned, Louder and longer. Max patted her through the quilt.

"Do as I say. Groaning loudly into the pillow will _not _help. Getting up. Drinking water. Taking paracetamol and having a shower, will."

"I can't move."

Max walked out of the room laughing.

* * *

"It's like someone has died…"

"It's worse than that."

El looked at Andy and went to laugh, but then she saw his face and thought better of it.

"Sorry," she said biting her lip. She looked at Max. Max grinned. "But the semi-final's good, isn't it? It means they did well?"

Max shook her head at El, but it was too late. Andy looked at her as if she had said the dumbest thing in the world.

He went to speak, but apparently couldn't. He took a large swig of his drink and then looked at El. El wanted to laugh again, but she knew this was serious business.

"We lost," he said. He seemed haunted. "We lost on penalties." He took another swig of his drink. "To Germany." He closed his eyes and his face contorted in pain. El watched him for a moment and then glanced at Max.

Max sighed and stood up.

"I need another drink," she said. "El?"

El looked down at her empty glass. The first drink after last night had been terrible. The second one not so bad. She imagined the third might well taste nice. She smiled and gave Max her glass.

"One more," she said.

Max grinned and walked out of the small living room to the kitchen.

El put her hand on Andy's arm. She loved how strong he felt underneath her fingers. And she loved his smell too. He didn't wear aftershave, but it was a clean, fresh smell. She leaned into him.

"I'm sorry England lost," she whispered in his ear. She bit his earlobe tenderly.

He looked at her. A ghost of a smile played across his face.

"Will you help me get over it?" he asked.

El felt the tingle begin in her stomach and whizz around her body like an out of control firework. She nodded and watched him as he leaned in slowly and kissed her lips. His eyes were dark blue. She could see his hunger. He lifted his hand and touched her face and then dropped it to her neck, pulling her in closer, for a deeper kiss. The fireworks began to explode.

She heard him groan. Nothing else mattered. Just him.

She felt alive.

"Sorry to interrupt…" El jerked herself free from Andy. She looked up at Max who was looking decidedly sheepish in the doorway. She grinned awkwardly. "Sorry."

El laughed and touched Andy's face. He was still staring at her.

"We'll continue that later, shall we?" he said. She nodded. God. He was insanely sexy.

"El…" Max was still hovering in the doorway. She did a weird thing with her eyes and walked back out to the kitchen.

"I'll be back," El said. Andy grabbed her and kissed her again. She pulled away. Reluctantly. "Soon," she said and laughed.

Max was standing in the kitchen. She had a worried look on her face.

"You okay?" El asked.

Max shook her head. "Stella just called up. Mike's on the phone. He's waiting to speak to you."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you want to do?"

"What do I want to do?" El felt the colour drain from her cheeks. She groaned. "He's on the phone right now?"

Max nodded. "Downstairs."

"Oh God…"

"Shall I say you're sick or something?"

"I can't do that." She took a deep breath. "I need to speak to him."

Max nodded. "Yeah."

El imagined Mike sitting in his basement waiting on the phone. He had converted it into a decent apartment. It had a bathroom and a tiny kitchen. She had been happy with Mike in that space. They had picked the colours together. Had even bought some old pieces of furniture.

"Wish me luck," she said to Max and walked out of the kitchen. She passed the living room and was relieved that Andy didn't call out. She couldn't bear having to speak to him now.

Her legs felt leaden walking down the stairs. She saw the phone, an old green one, sitting on the hall table. The door to the bar was closed, but she could still hear the muffled talking. It was early afternoon, so it was relatively quiet. She picked up the phone and took another deep breath.

"Hello," she said into the mouthpiece. She sat down on the bottom step of the stairs, stretching the phone wire over the banisters as she had seen Stella and Max do.

"El!" El heard the relief in Mike's voice. She closed her eyes, battling with a sudden urge to cry.

"Hi," she said. The emotion almost choked her. She imagined him smiling as he heard her voice.

"Finally," he said, but his tone was light. "You okay?"

She nodded and then laughed. "I am now. It's good to hear your voice."

"Nice to know."

El smiled into the phone. "Sorry I haven't called you."

"You've been having fun then?"

"Lots."

"How's Max?"

"She's really good. I saw her perform with her band. You wouldn't believe how good she is! And I danced all night."

There was a silence. El heard Mike sigh. "So, are we still together? Or did we break up?"

El felt the tears again. "I don't know," she said quietly.

"I love you El,"

"I love you too Mike…"

There was another silence.

"Will you come home?" El heard the quiver in Mike's voice and she hated herself for causing him pain.

"I don't think I'm ready to you, yet."

"Right. So, I guess we are broken up then." Mike's tone had changed. He sounded cold.

"Don't put words into my mouth Mike,"

"Tell me different then. You say you love me, but you're in London partying and I'm working hard so I can save to buy us a house together."

"I never asked you to do that," El said. She closed her eyes and felt the dread consume her. It was the same argument they had. Over and Over.

Mike laughed derisively. "One of us has to, El."

El stood up. "I don't want this conversation over the phone," she said.

"Then come home."

She imagined Mike standing too. Gripping the receiver tightly. She did love him. He was the person she had always relied on. The one who had always made her feel loved. He was a friend and a lover. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Max has asked me to go to Australia with the band," she said.

She heard Mike's intake of breath and for a moment, she felt weakened. But then she thought of the person she had become. Living in Hawkins. Never aspiring to do anything or be anyone. She had been stuck. She wanted more from life.

She felt hot tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I'm going to go," she said.

* * *

"Wow. So, does that mean it's over?"

El shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "I don't want it to be over. I just want to not feel tied down." She shook her head. "I felt as if I was turning grey there, and me and Mike were this old couple, you know, but here…" She looked at Max and grinned. "I feel young and alive." She laughed morosely. "Sounds pathetic doesn't it?"

"No. It really doesn't." Max grinned back. "Did you really tell him you were coming to Australia?"

El nodded. "I feel terrible though." She looked at Max. Into her eyes. She was glad to have her as a friend. "I mean, I've cheated on him…"

Max grimaced. "Will you finish with Andy then?"

El groaned. "I have to, don't I?" She put her head against the cold table.

"Unless you properly finish with Mike…"

El lifted her head and looked at Max. "Do you think that's what I should do?"

Max shrugged. "If you want to enjoy your time here and feel free, then yes, I do. If things stay as they are, with you and Mike, you're going to carry around this guilt." She leaned across the table and took El's hand. She smiled and squeezed tightly. "It doesn't mean you guys won't end up together."

El felt a tear roll down her chin onto her neck.

"It will kill him," she said. Her voice broke and her face crumpled. "He loves me so much, Max."

Max got up and walked around the table so she could put her arms around El's shoulders.

"It won't kill him," she said. "It will be hard. Terrible in fact and if you want to stay faithful to him and think you can enjoy yourself without getting distracted by cute boys, then wipe your tears, ring him back and say you want him to wait for you and you'll be back next year." She released El and dropped down by her side, so she was looking up into her face. "But if you think you will resent him. If you feel that one day, you will look at him and blame him, because you didn't do the things you wanted to do, then call him back and tell him that you will always love him, but right now, you want to be single."

* * *

Mike sat there holding the phone in his hand. He looked around his basement. It felt cold without El. His life felt empty without her. He sunk into the sofa further and closed his eyes. He tried not to cry, but it was hard not to. He had always known that El wouldn't stay in Hawkins forever. He had tried to pretend, if he worked hard and saved all this money, she would allow him to look after her and be content with him. They'd get married one day. Have kids. A dog. In his mind, it was perfect, but if he really thought about it, there was always the hint of a grey sky in his picture. And an image of El looking bitter and disappointed with life.

He put his hand over his face to try and block the pain and tears. It didn't work.

He knew how much she loved him. He could look into her eyes and see into her soul and all he ever saw was true love. He had been swept away. Had become more himself with her by his side, but she… She was something else altogether. She was this strong and beautiful creation that needed colour and light and motion.

He wiped at his tears. He felt despair clawing at his throat and a feeling of loss that settled inside like a heavy stone.

He looked at the phone in his hand. He had to let her go. Then maybe. One day. If he was lucky. She would come back to him.

* * *

"Sorry to call again so soon, but there was something I needed to say, that I didn't say before. So, hear me out, okay?" El nodded, but said nothing. "You know I love you, right?" Mike's voice broke. He cleared his throat and there was silence for a moment. El closed her eyes. She could see Mike's face crumple as he tried not to cry.

"Mike…"

"El, just listen. I want you to go to Australia and enjoy yourself. And when you get back, if we're both still single…" He stopped and this time, El heard the strangled sound of a sob. Her own tears poured down her cheeks shamelessly. "We'll go and buy a dog…" He laughed. It was full of pain and it broke El's heart.

"Mike…" She didn't know how to get the words out. Didn't know what to say. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"I'll always love you El." She heard Mike sniff. He had control now. "Just keep in touch, when you can. I'm going to be super busy with my new job. Nancy and Jonathan are coming back for Christmas so, you know, I'll be okay."

He stopped talking, but there was no need for any more words.

* * *

El put the phone back. She sat there immobile. Cold. She heard Max coming down the stairs. She sat next to El and put her arm around her shoulders. El looked at her. Her face was streaked with her tears.

"He broke up with me," she said. She laughed in anguish as more tears fell. I didn't get a chance to tell him I chose him. I didn't tell him that he's all I want…" She put her head onto Max's shoulder and wept.


	7. Chapter 7

El was lying on her back. The sun was warming her face and behind her closed eyes, she could see red splodges. She felt almost peaceful, despite the continual hum of people talking. She could hear snatches of conversation. Laughter. A dog barking.

London on a summer's day. Office workers on their lunch break. Visitors from out of town. Tourists. The place was alive and she loved it. She imagined Mike lying next to her, but knew he would be agitated by the presence of so many people.

She began to tune out the voices and replay, once again, the conversation with Mike. She had barely slept the night before. She kept going over and over what he had said to her. It had been unexpected, but nothing short of what she deserved.

But she was done crying.

Max flopped down next to her. El squinted at her and saw she had a sheen of sweat over her face.

"Next time, you go," she said handing El a pint of cider. "The bar is four people deep." She shook her head, drinking furiously. "Bonkers," she said.

El sat up. "Thanks," she said taking a sip of drink. It was cold and refreshing.

"Sam's on her way. She just called." Max lifted her sunglasses off her eyes and peered at El. "Should I have told her not to come?"

El shook her head. "I'll be fine," she said. She took another, larger gulp. She could hear his voice still. "I want you to go to Australia…" Her own eyes were hidden behind her glasses. "I'm just being an idiot," she said.

"No question," said Max grinning.

El smiled. "Thanks for being there," she said.

"This breaking up business sucks." Max lowered her glasses over her eyes and squinted into the sun. "You think something's going to be forever and when it's not, it's like someone has pulled the rug out from underneath you."

El felt the onset of tears. She grimaced. She refused to give way. She had cried enough. She fought it. One tear escaped. Just one. She took another gulp of cider, enjoying the sensation as it travelled, cold, down her throat.

Max looked at El suddenly. "I know I cheated on Lucas," she said quietly. "But I did love him." Max shrugged. "In my way."

"Have you heard from him?"

Max shook her head. "Not recently, no." She smiled. "He's pretty focused on his fitness. Probably forgotten all about me."

"And what about you and Sam?"

Max blushed. "That was a one off. An experiment. For me." She laughed. "She just gets under your skin." She lifted her glasses again. "She's slept with Dougie, too…"

"The drummer?"

Max nodded and her glasses plopped back over her eyes. "Yep." She nudged El. "I'd watch out if I were you. She likes 'em innocent!"

They sat in silence for a while. A gentle breeze was wafting over the throng of people sitting in the Victoria Embankment gardens. It brought the pungent smell of the Thames with it.

"I love it here," El said. "It's a crazy place, but it feels calm." She sighed. "Almost peaceful…"

"Almost?"

El shrugged. "You know… not quite."

Max looked at El. She had heard her crying in the night. "You need to get him out of your head."

"Who?" The sun was momentarily blocked by Sam. She grinned and sat down, crossing her legs. As usual, she looked cool and fresh, despite the heavy boots and long-sleeved top.

"Aren't you hot?" El asked.

"Thank you," Sam replied and winked. She reached over and took El's glass and sipped at her cider. Then she stood up again. "Drink?"

* * *

The afternoon crowds now mostly consisted of women and tourists. It was quieter. And still. Everyone seemed sluggish.

"Here's a question," Max said. She turned her head to Sam. "Don't you ever work?"

"Why work when Daddy gives me everything I need." Max heard the disdain in her voice. She knew she disliked her dad intently.

"What does your dad do?" El asked. She was sitting cross-legged resolutely threading daises together.

"Mostly he's an arsehole," Sam said, sitting up. "He's very good at it. He has to be. He's a politician."

"Oh." El stopped threading daises to look at Sam. "A good one?"

"None of them are good, El."

"Okay, an important one then?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess."

Max sat up. She was grinning. "He's very high up actually. Important cog in the wheel."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"You must give him nightmares."

Sam looked at El quickly and then laughed. "You're not wrong," she said. "That's why I get what I want out of him. He thinks if he gives me all this money, I'll stay hidden in the shadows." She picked a daisy and toyed with it. "Like I said, he's an arsehole."

"Are we having another drink?" Max said watching a wasp hover around her empty cider glass.

Sam yawned and lay back down again. "Not me kiddo."

"El?"

El caught Sam's yawn. "It must be about time," she said and grinned.

Max stood up. "How is it my turn again," she said, collecting the empties. She walked away, disappearing into the darkness of the pub.

El lay down and sighed.

"I have a question for you," Sam said, without looking at her. El made a noise to show she was listening. "What is it with you and this Mike dude in America?"

"He split up with me," El said.

Sam turned her head to look at El. "That's not the whole story though, is it?" She grinned. "You and Andy seemed pretty into each other before…" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, not cool."

"Why not cool?"

"Because of Mike."

"Oh right, the boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend."

"What's the deal?" Sam sat up. "I mean, you came here without him and hooked up with Andy pretty quickly, so I'm guessing you don't love this Mike…"

El sat up too. She put her sunglasses on top of her head. It was early evening, but still warm. She felt tired and sweaty.

"I do love him."

"Oh." Sam stared at El for a moment. "Or, you just think he's the best you'll ever get. The best puppy in the pound." She laughed and lit a cigarette. She took a drag and blew it out slowly, then she looked back at El. "You know what I think?" she said, and then without waiting for an answer, continued. "I think you're this incredible spirit that wants to live life, but you're too afraid of making the wrong choices." She took another drag, still staring at El.

El shrugged. "I don't know what to think," she said. "I just know I feel really sad."

"Course you do. I bet you two have been dating since you were kids. First love I bet. Am I right?" She grinned. "And I bet Mike has always been there. I bet he treats you like a princess. I bet he's reliable too. Doesn't drink much? Definitely not into drugs?" She nudged El playfully. "And I bet he tells you how lucky he is to have you as his girlfriend, that he can't believe you're his…" She took another drag of her cigarette and handed it to El.

El took it. She was staring at Sam in amazement.

"That's a bit creepy," she said taking a drag. She blew out the smoke and wrinkled her nose, handing the cigarette back. "All true."

Sam nodded. "And the last time he made you feel like Andy makes you feel was…" She screwed up her face, thinking. "Maybe never, actually. But that's okay, because it's true love and it doesn't have to be dynamic." She nodded, agreeing with her own assessment. "And you know what, that's perfectly true, but most of us, especially people like you El, need to live a little before we settle for safety." She stubbed her cigarette out on the grass. "Live a little and stop feeling guilty about leaving him in the lurch."

She smiled at El. "If he's told you to go and enjoy yourself in Australia, then he's worth going back for one day, but if you give way to some crazy notion that you owe him and that you have to sacrifice your own happiness for him, you'll end up bitter and old. And grey inside."

El closed her eyes and let Sam's words sink in. The breeze was a refreshing relief, cooling her skin and soothing her troubled mind too. And then, quite unexpectedly, she felt soft lips upon her own. Her eyes flew open as her tummy flipped.

Sam was close enough for El to smell the sweetness of her breath and a perfume with a mild apple aroma. Sam winked, then lay herself back down as if nothing had happened.

"You have a fire inside of you El," she said. "Let it burn." Then she yawned and lazily wafted a fly away from her face. "And you're very cute, but not my type. Sorry."

* * *

El was standing in front of the full-length mirror in Max's bedroom. She turned around, looking at herself. She smiled. She thought of Mike and then she thought of Andy. And then she thought of Sam.

Everything she had said was true. The terrible feeling in her heart _was_ guilt. She did love Mike, but it wasn't enough. One day, it might be. Until then, she wanted to have fun.

Max walked in and grinned at El's reflection.

"You ready to party?"

El grinned back. "Try and stop me," she said.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Been a bit distracted with onset of Christmas, so not sure if this chapter will make you guys happy, or not. Just wanted to get something out there fore you to read. Would welcome your feedback. As always.


	8. Chapter 8

El opened her eyes, but the light crowded in and it was overwhelming, so she closed them again. Above her, in the ceiling, a fan was turning resolutely, but it did nothing to take away the clammy heat that coated her flesh.

They had been in Brisbane twelve days.

They had got off the plane and the heat blasted them.

Someone, the Hostel manager, had laughed at them when they arrived. Sweating, with their instruments. Dressed in black. Boots to rock the look. Boots that suffocated the feet.

"You might wanna invest in some shorts," he said. He had an Australian accent, but he was from somewhere else. Greek, they decided. He leered at them. Sam had blown smoke in his face.

Sam.

El opened her eyes again. She squinted at the brightness and then turned her head to the side. Sam opened her eyes and smiled at El.

"You talk in your sleep," she said.

* * *

El stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She decided she would get her hair cut and maybe a tattoo. She wanted to do something un El like. She wanted to feel free of Hawkins. Free of Mike.

Her stomach twisted when she thought of him. Still.

This was their last day before leaving for Australia. They were at Dougie's basement flat. The party was loud. There were bodies everywhere. Drink consumed in vast quantities. It smelt. It was sweaty and up until half an hour ago, El had been having a great time.

But then Andy had shown up with a girl. She didn't understand why she felt jealous. She had told him that she didn't want to have a thing with him, not before Australia. She wanted to make sure she really liked someone before she cheated on Mike. Except it wasn't cheating anymore.

She leaned her forehead against the cool of the glass and groaned.

Maybe she should go home after all.

She heard talking and laughter outside. Time to leave the sanctuary of the bathroom.

She applied a smile and unlocked the door.

Andy was standing there.

"You avoiding me?" he asked.

El grimaced. "Kind of," she said. He reached out a hand and put a stray hair from her face. "Don't," she said.

He dropped his hand and shrugged. He went to walk away, but then he stopped.

"I didn't want this to be over," he said. "I enjoyed being with you, but Jake got between us…"

El frowned. "Jake?"

"The boyfriend."

"It's Mike and he's my ex, now."

"So you said before, but…" Andy trailed off. "It never seemed like that."

El wasn't sure what else to say. She suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Oh well," she said, shrugging.

Andy stared at her for the longest time. "You really are beautiful," he said. He smiled. "One last kiss?"

El tried not to smile, but she failed. "Won't your friend mind?"

"No, my _friend_ won't mind. Stacey. I've known her since I was 8. She's into marital arts. And is brilliant at maths. She's also shagging her maths professor."

"Oh." El's tummy did a flip.

Andy stepped closer to her. "So, that kiss," he said.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," El said.

"I know," Andy leaned towards El and brushed her lips. She felt the electricity surge throughout her body, just from that one touch. Andy smiled against her lips. "Come here," he whispered into her mouth.

Her took her hands and pulled along to another door. He opened it. It had been a garage once. There was a punch bag hanging from a ceiling and boxes piled up against the wall. The air was stale.

"Jesus," he said. "I bring you to the best places,"

El giggled as he pressed himself into her and against the wall. Then she stopped giggling. Andy kissed with hunger and El responded. She felt his hands running across her body and she wanted him to rip her clothes off. She felt his tongue against her flesh and wanted more. She felt herself losing control.

* * *

"Did you know that?"

"What?"

"That you talk in your sleep?"

"Oh. Yeah, I did."

El suddenly felt very exposed and the heat rose in her cheeks. She felt as if she was on fire. Sam propped herself up on one elbow and studied El.

"I know I said you weren't my type before," she said. "But I could get used to this." She leaned forward and kissed El. It seemed perfectly natural. Why then did El feel tied up in knots.

Sam sat up. The sheet fell from her body and revealed her breasts. She sat, comfortable with her nakedness, as she rummaged around for a lighter. She gave up and turned back to El. A cigarette was poised between her lips.

"So, I'm guessing, as much as you enjoyed yourself, it was a one-off thing and you'd rather me not tell anyone about it. Am I right?" She puffed on the unlit cigarette and smiled. El didn't answer. "Don't sweat it, kiddo," She said. She climbed out of bed and walked naked to the small bathroom. El watched her and felt her tummy squirm.

The night before, lying in her arms. It felt right, but she didn't want this.

"I'm going to go," she called out, but the water was running, and Sam didn't hear. Or if she did, she made no reply.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not sure about this. The idea of El with Sam popped up and I just went with it. It will mean there is some conflict down the line. Do people like that, or shall I redo this chapter?


	9. Chapter 9

"I've been looking for you."

El squinted up at Max. She was sitting on a chair in the shade. There was a small, kidney shape, pool glistening under the sun. She had been in for a dip. The water had been warm. Like bath water.

"This really should have been the first place you looked…" El grinned.

Max sat down and stretched out her legs.

"It's so hot," she said. El laughed. "Why is that funny?"

El popped her glasses on top of her head. "It's not that it's funny it's hot. It's funny because you must say that about 4 times a day."

"No one understands what it's like…" Max pouted. "Except for other redheads of course."

"Have a dip," El suggested.

Max screwed up her face. "I swear I saw that German couple having sex in there last night." She laughed and flapped a hand at El. "So anyway… you and Sam…" She trailed off.

El said nothing. She suddenly felt exposed with her glasses on top of her head. She moved then back down to cover her eyes.

Max leaned towards her and peered into her face.

"I can still see your eyes you know." She smiled and then shrugged. "If you don't want to tell me, then you know…" She leaned back into her chair and sighed.

"Did she say something?"

Max looked at El. "She didn't need to."

El felt herself blush. "I don't remember much of last night," she said.

"Well, put it this way. You were gyrating against her and she had her hands all over you. The boys were loving it."

"Oh god." El put her hand to her head. "I'm sorry," she said.

"What for?" Max rummaged in her bag and took out a packet of cigarettes. "You're here to let your hair down, right? If Sam is your thing…" She trailed off and buried her head in her bag to look for her lighter.

El pushed one across the table towards her.

"I'm not sure she's my "thing" exactly," she said.

Max lit her cigarette. "No?" She took a breath and watched El. Then she smiled.

"I'm not sure. I mean…" El felt the blush travelling over her body. She had never talked openly about sex. With Mike, they had both been reserved. Shy even. She looked at Max. She trusted her and wanted to tell her. "I liked it," she whispered. "I mean, I think so. I was drunk."

"You don't say…"

El laughed. "I just think I like boys, mostly. You know?"

Max took another drag of cigarette. "I'm not sure myself."

El reached over and took the cigarette. "What, you mean you think you might be, _gay?" _She took a deep drag on the cigarette.

Now Max laughed. "There's no need to whisper!"

"So how come?"

Max took her cigarette back. "I thought we were talking about you and Sam?"

El put her glasses back on her head. "I'm not gay. Sam was just… I was drunk and you said yourself, she likes sex."

Max nodded and blew out a ring of smoke.

"But no regrets?" She handed her cigarette back to El.

El took it absentmindedly and then she grinned. "Definitely no regrets. She's very good at what she does." She took a drag of cigarette and laughed. "So back to you," she said. "Are you, or aren't you?"

"Here's a question," Max said. "Why don't you ever have one of your own cigarettes?"

* * *

"You were amazing up there." Max rolled her eyes. She finished her drink. "Another?" She shrugged and gave the guy her glass. He sauntered away. What was his name? Dave? Gary? Dean! That was it. She watched him as he headed for the bar. First of all, his style was very uncool. He had sneakers on with white socks and he was sunburnt. But he had nice eyes and nice teeth.

Someone else landed in the seat next to her. It was El. She was breathing heavy and sweating. She had been dancing non stop.

"You okay?"

Max shrugged. "I will be once Dave brings back my drink." She grimaced. "Dean, I mean. When Dean backs me… bricks my drink."

"You're slurring and making no sense." El laughed. "Shall we go home?" She patted Max's leg. "Don't do anything silly like I did last night."

Max peered at El. "You said you had no regrets…"

"Well, no. I suppose not, but I probably wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been drunk." She looked across the room to were Sam was flirting with a much older woman with dreadlocks. As usual she looked insanely cool. Despite the fact they had performed an hour- long set. And despite the consuming heat. "She's something else, isn't she?"

Max shrugged. "I guess."

"You sure you're okay?" El squeezed Max's leg. "You look like you need to not drink anymore and then maybe a shower and bed…?"

Dean came back with two JD's and cokes.

"I'm up for shower and bed," he said with a with a wink.

El looked at Max and pulled a face. "Give us a second, will you?" She grabbed Max's hand and tugged her outside. The air outside was just as warm as the air inside. They flopped down on a bench.

"He seems quite cute…"

"Apart from the socks."

El laughed. "Apart from the socks." She nudged Max with her shoulder. "You're not going to do anything silly, are you?"

Max frowned. Her eyes were slightly glazed. "Like what?" she said.

"You know what!"

Max's frown deepened. "I fancy a shag and he seems nice. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, I suppose, but you told me you thought you were gay…" El trailed off. Max stared at her, unblinking. "What?"

Max shrugged. "Nothing," she said and slid down the bench as if someone had removed her spine.

El slid down too. She looked up at the sky. The Australian sky blew her away. It seemed bigger somehow. And the stars seemed brighter and there were more of them. She gave Max a slide long glance. She couldn't help feeling she had done something wrong. Maybe it was Sam. Maybe Max really liked her after all.

"You would tell me if anything was bothering you," she said. "I mean, you can trust me, right?"

Max pulled a face. "Sure." She stood up and smiled, but it seemed halfhearted.

"Max..."

"Look, I just wanna have fun. That's what this is all about, isn't it?"

"I guess…" El trailed off.

The door to the club opened and noise and Dean spilled out.

"Thanks, Dave," Max said, taking her drink.

"It's Dean," Dean said. He smiled at El. "Hi, how's it going?"

"Where are you from Dean?" she asked.

"Liverpool," he said.

El grinned. "Like the Beatles," she said and then rolled her eyes. "Sorry. That was lame."

Dean laughed. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm used to it. Americans especially get very excited when they hear my accent. Can't fucking sing though," he said and laughed.

El stood up. "So, you're sure you're okay, Max?"

Max took a huge gulp of her drink. "Yeah…" she said. She raised her glass at El. "Tippetyboo." She looked at Dean. "That's wrong isn't it, whats it is?"

Dean put his arm around Max's shoulder to steady her. "Ticketyboo," he said. He kissed her. "Shall we go back inside?" he said.

They stumbled back towards the club. Max looked back at El and raised her glass again.

"Here's to fun," she said and disappeared inside the club.

* * *

"What are you doing out here?"

El looked up at Sam. "Oh, hi."

"You okay?"

"I guess. Max has hooked up with that English guy, but she's really drunk…"

Sam laughed. "You're funny. And you're very sexy." She moved a stray strand of hair across El's forehead. "I think it's the sweet innocent thing you've got going on."

El smiled. The touch of Sam's fingers made her tummy flip.

Sam leaned in towards El. "Sweet and innocent El, but you have a promise of something in your eyes…" She leaned in closer. "I got a taste of it last night…" She planted her lips on El's and kissed gently. Then she pulled away. "But it was just a one-off thing for you, right?" She stood up and clicked her tongue. "Pity."

The door to the club opened and Max and Dean stumbled out laughing. Max spotted El and Sam and came over, wobbling precariously.

"Hey girls," she shrilled. She draped her arms around Sam. "It's the sexy Sam," she said. She kissed her mouth. "And the fabulous El," she winked at El and then turned to Dean. "Fancy a foursome?"

Dean looked speechless and a red blush broke through the sunburn.

"Who are you?" Sam asked Dean as Max collapsed onto the bench.

"Don't let her scare you," Max said, giggling.

"I'm Dean," Dean said. He looked as if laughing was the very last thing on his mind. Sam was taller than he was.

"And where are you taking my friend?"

Dean seemed to shrink under her glare. "Back to the Hostel. I'm staying at the same one."

"Room number?"

"What?"

Sam stepped towards him. "I said, room number."

"Er…" Dean fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a small key with a yellow tag. Sam snatched it from him.

"101." She handed the key back. "Right. Now I know where to find you."

"Okay." He frowned and put the key back in his pocket. He looked down at Max who was leaning against El. "Shall I go then, or…?" He trailed off.

Max lurched to her feet. "Not without me," she said. She linked her arm through his and dragged him away down the street.

Sam and El watched their slow progress.

"Oi, John Lennon!" Sam hadn't finished with Dean. He turned around. "You realise wearing socks like that, with your sneakers, is a really bad look, don't you?"

Dean looked down at his feet for a moment, then he flicked off his sneakers, tugged his socks off and balling them up, threw them towards Sam and El. They arched into the sky, desolately, before landing, limply, on the ground.

Far enough away from Sam to feel brave, he stuck a middle finger up and then put his sneakers back on.

Sam and El could hear Max's laughter echoing along the street.


End file.
